


i could hear the chit chat

by lightningcanary



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Also stuart and Brianna and a bunch of other characters, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: the one where everyone thinks Tasha and Patterson are dating





	i could hear the chit chat

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so damn long and i don't like it but I had to finish it so I hope you like it!!

They notice something weird for the first time three weeks after the joint task force is formed.

Tasha and Patterson are working in the lab with Stuart. He had a little disagreement with Patterson over a tattoo but then the rest of the team got in and made them focus on another tattoo. So that's what they are working on.

They've been working all morning and Stuart is getting hungry, so he speaks up. "Hey, maybe we could go have lunch... together..." he says, slowing down at the end as he looks at the two women, realizing something. "Un-unless you two wanna be alone. It's fine by me if you wanna spend time together. Without me. I mean."

Zapata interrupts his rambling, stopping him with a hand gesture. "Let's go have lunch, Stuart," she tells him, eyebrows raised.

As they are exiting the room, Patterson and Tasha look at each other. "Do you know what that was about?"

"No idea..."

\---

The second time, they are alone in the lab, working in silence, when one of the techs enters the room. "Oh, uh... Sorry to interrupt," he says.

Patterson looks around confused. Tasha frowns, looking up from the paper she was reading.

The guy approaches them awkwardly and gives Patterson a paper. "The results from this morning's test."

"Thanks, John."

"I'm... gonna go, now," he says, awkwardly. "Do... More tests... Bye."

Once he has left, Tasha is still looking at the door, frowning confused, mouth slightly opened. "What did just happen?"

"He's a little weird."

"A little?" Tasha chuckles, unable to stop a smile as she looks at Patterson.

Patterson shrugs and smiles back. She looks down at the paper John gave her and bites her lip, trying to contain her smile and feeling herself blush.

"Hey, it's late," Tasha says after looking at her watch, getting Patterson's attention back. "Wanna go have dinner and drinks?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool, I'll see if anyone else wants to come."

\---

The third time for Tasha happens while she's asking Kurt and Jane if they wanna join them. "Patterson and I are going out for dinner and maybe drinks, wanna join us?"

"Sure, let me finish this and I'll meet you outside," Jane says pointing at her computer.

"I'll wait for her," Kurt says.

Tasha rolls her eyes. "Okay."

She's walking back to the lab when Brianna joins her. "So... Patterson and you, uh?" she asks, playfully.

Tasha watches her carefully. "Yeah?"

"You two are making plans together."

"That's what normal people do with their best friends, yeah," Tasha says defensively.

"Right..." Brianna smirks. "Have a good night, Zapata," she adds before leaving, confusing Tasha more than she already was.

\---

The third time for Patterson happens a few weeks later.

She's decrypting a message Roman sent them while the others are out on the field to investigate a lead on a case.

Patterson picks up her Starbucks cup and takes the few last sips of coffee there are left. As she's leaving the cup down on the counter again, her eyes fall on the name written in the cup. **Tasha**. She smiles softly remembering her morning.

She had fallen asleep. She was late. Not to work, no, she still had time for that, but since she came back to New York, she and Tasha have been having breakfast together at Starbucks every Wednesday. Even before they both went back to the FBI. It's become their thing and today she was late.

She sent Tasha a message as soon as she was out of the door. Luckily, the brunette had told her it was okay, but that didn't stop Patterson from being disappointed for missing it. It was too late, she had to go straight to work now.

When she had exited her building and while she walked to work, though, Tasha had appeared behind her and surprised her with a cup of coffee from Starbucks, so they ended up having their breakfast anyway.

While she's remembering, unable to stop herself from grinning, Rich enters the lab and walks towards her. Before she can notice him, he's talking. "Ohhh, what's with the heart eyes, Patts?" She gets out of her daydream, ignores his question and tries to get rid of the cup before he can see the name on it. But it's too late. "Awwww, you're drinking your girlfriend's coffee." He's seen it.

Patterson rolls her eyes, feeling her heart pounding. "What do you want, Rich?"

She looks up at him and finds him smirking at her. The glare she throws him seems to be enough to convince him to drop the subject, because he doesn't mention it again.

\---

The fourth one happens on a Friday night in a bar where they are having drinks with some coworkers.

The bar was so crowded that there weren't enough chairs for them all and somehow Patterson found herself sitting on Tasha's lap. It's not ideal and it would probably make more sense on reverse, since Patterson is taller than Tasha, but the brunette didn't even accept trying. Tasha has her arms wrapped around Patterson's waist, keeping her in place, and it's weirdly comfortable, if it wasn't for the butterflies in Tasha's stomach and the permanent blush in Patterson's cheeks.

The first weird comment happened when they realized someone would have to sit that way. "You don't mind, right? Of course you don't."

Afterwards, they got a few "aww"s from, not only a few coworkers, but also random people in the bar.

But the big one happened when, while Patterson was in the bathroom, their waitress' shift ended and she was replaced by another girl. A girl that instantly started flirting with Tasha.

A few techs stare at them, eyes narrowed. After the waitress leaves, Tasha realises they are looking at her. "What?"

"You know she was flirting with you, right?" one of them tells her.

Tasha is even more confused. "Yeah...?"

Another one looks at her in disbelief. "Are you serious?" she asks Tasha, as Patterson comes back. "You are gonna let her shamelessly do that?"

"What does it matter? She can flirt with me if she wants to?" Tasha says, not understanding why that's bad and putting her arms around Patterson as she sits on her lap again.

"Someone's flirting with you?" Patterson asks, looking down at Tasha over her shoulder.

"Yeah, our new waitress," Tasha answers, pointing at the girl.

Patterson looks at her. "Uh, she's cute," she says, a slightly bit of sadness in her voice. But it's so small that only Tasha realises it. She looks at Patterson, hoping she understands she wants to know if she's okay. Patterson gives her a small smile as a reply.

"And you're okay with it???" the same tech complains, pulling them back to reality.

Before either of them can react, the waitress comes back with their drinks. After setting them on the table, she looks at Patterson and Tasha and freezes, her mouth opens. "Oh." She looks from Tasha to Patterson, back to Tasha and then at Patterson's waist, where Tasha's hand is set. "I'm... Sorry. I didn't know..." she tells Tasha, clearly thinking the two are dating.

Tasha chooses not to contradict her.

\---

Tasha finds out why everyone acts weird on a Tuesday.

After a debrief, she unconsciously watches Patterson leave to the lab, soft smile on her lips. As she realises what she's doing, she bites her lip, rolls her eyes at herself and lets out a shuddering breath. And that's when Brianna approaches her. "Damn, Zapata, turn the heart eyes down a bit."

Tasha snaps towards her. "What?"

"We get it, you two are in love," she continues, ignoring Tasha. "No need to rub your relationship in our faces..."

"Our... what?" Tasha frowns. Brianna looks at her and Tasha's eyes widen. "We're not dating," she whispers so that only Brianna can hear her.

"Come on, Tasha... You're not fooling anyone with the whole 'best friends' thing," Brianna says, air quoting the words 'best friends'.

"We are not!" she keeps her voice down and looks around to see if someone else could be hearing them. "Oh my god , is that why everyone wants to leave us alone or thinks they are interrupting us?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone thinks you two are dating..." Tasha groans. "What are we supposed to think when you two do practically everything together? Not to mention the way you look at her..." Tasha glares at her. "It's fine, she looks at you the same way," Brianna ends, winking before leaving her.

Knowing what she knows, Tasha decides that, in order to make sure Patterson doesn't find out how she feels about her from someone else, she has to distance herself (be less obvious, because apparently she's so damn obvious).

That's what makes her stand far from her during team briefings, keeping the skin contact at a minimum, trying (and failing) to not smile every time Patterson talks... And that's how Patterson finds herself upset and wondering what she did wrong to make the brunette avoid her. Well, not "avoid" because they still have breakfast together that Wednesday, go out after work, and spend a lot of time together. But it's not the same. Tasha is not the same. And Patterson has no idea why.

That's why on Friday, after an update meeting with the team on their current case in which Tasha hasn't even looked at her, Patterson watches with a frown how the woman leaves the lab.

She sighs. "Aw, did you and your girl have a fight?" Rich appears out of nowhere, making Patterson jump.

"What the--" She spins around to look at him, hand on her chest. "You scared the shit out of me!"

She puts her hands down and glares at him while he just purses his lips. After a few seconds, she rolls her eyes and he talks again. "So, did you?"

"Did I what?" she asks, frustrated.

"Have a fight with your girlfriend."

"My what?"

"Your girl, your boo, your sex partner."

Patterson frowns confused. "I don't have a girlfriend!"

He looks at her in disbelief. "Really? You want me to believe you and agent McFrown aren't screwing?"

"Who even is that??"

"Think a little," he says, rising his eyebrows. "Which of your lady friends frowns a lot?"

It takes her 10 seconds to realise who he's talking about and another 10 seconds to realise what he's saying altogether. Her eyes widen instantly. "I'm not dating Tasha!"

"Wait, you actually aren't?" he asks after realizing she's genuinely shocked. She shakes her head.

"Wh... Why would you... think that?" she asks, gulping at the end.

"Oh, well, because I have seen the way she looks at you, the way you look at her, the way you two act around each other, because you come into work together and get out of work together almost daily, because she always smiles when you are around - and she never smiles otherwise -, because you lighten up whenever she enters the room... You know? The usual. Because it's so obvious you two are in love, and literally everyone knows it."

She looks at him, mouth slightly open, vulnerability clear in her eyes. "You think she's in love with me?" she asks, so small that Rich can barely hear her.

"That woman adores you, Patterson," he softens seeing his friend upset. "Yes, I am sure that she's in love with you."

Patterson lets out a shaky breath. "She--" She clears her throat. "She has been so distant this past week. I don't know what I did, but," she sniffs and wipes her eyes before tears can accumulate in them. She's not gonna cry over this.

"Maybe you should talk to her."

\---

Later that day, they find themselves at Weller's, slightly drunk and watching a movie with the rest of the team. They are snuggled up in the sofa, Tasha's head on Patterson's shoulder. The blonde is absent-mindedly playing with Tasha's hand.

Half way through the movie, Kurt pauses it, saying he has to go to the bathroom. Rich looks around the room. Reade is already fast asleep so he turns towards Jane. "Jane, come help me get some more snacks." As they are leaving, he gets Patterson's attention and mouths 'Talk to her'.

When she realises what he's doing, Patterson sighs, making Tasha move to look at her. "What's up?" she asks, softly. 

Patterson looks down at her, biting her lip nervously. "Nothing, I just..." She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and looks away, trying to control her nerves.

Tasha moves out of her space until they are at the same level, deep frown in her eyebrows, eyes looking for Patterson's.

"What have I done?"

"What?"

"I'm... confused. One moment you're distant and not even looking at me, the next we're cuddling in Weller's couch," she says frustrated. Tasha looks down, feeling guilty. After a few seconds, Patterson speaks again, "Everyone thinks we're dating, you know?", making Tasha's eyes snap back to her as her breath catches.

She licks her lips before sighing. "I know," she whispers. "Tha-" Her voice breaks, so she clears her throat. "That's why," Tasha continues, looking down again and fumbling with the fabric of the cushion. "Why I've been... avoiding you," Tasha says, flinching at the word 'avoiding'.

"Tash..."

The latina looks at Patterson before talking again. "I didn't want you to know from someone else... I thought... If I distanced myself when we were at work, they'd stop and you wouldn't find out. But instead, I hurt you. I'm an idiot."

"From someone else?"

"Uh?"

"You said you didn't want me to know 'from someone else'. Know what?"

Tasha looks at her for a few seconds before holding her hands between them. "That I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been for as long as I've known you and I would happily continue to be for the rest of my life. Even if you never feel the same way, even if we can never--"

Patterson, tears streaming down her face, cuts her off removing her hands from Tasha's hold, putting them around her neck and pulling her into a kiss. After the initial surprise, Tasha wraps her arms around Patterson's waist to get closer while returning the kiss.

A few short kisses later, they separate enough to look at each other as both grin. "I love you too," Patterson whispers.

"FINALLY!!" Rich shouts, making them jump and waking Reade up. Behind Rich, Jane looks at them with a smile on her lips and Kurt looks half confused and half shocked.

Tasha looks back at Patterson as she glares at Rich, she brushes her nose against Patterson's cheek and gives it a kiss before whispering "finally".


End file.
